


Make me, Mullet!

by Claire_041106



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Kissing, M/M, Shiro is good at interrupting people, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), just fluff, klance, klance fluff, sappy Klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_041106/pseuds/Claire_041106
Summary: Keith and Lance were undeniably, unabashedly, in love.Just two soft boys loving each other uwuFlufffffffffff!!!!!!!!!! <3





	Make me, Mullet!

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! It’s Claire! I hope you all enjoy my Klance fluff! Season 8 was a wild ride but I thoroughly enjoyed it. If the Paladins are happy, I’m happy! 
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy!

Lance and Keith lay on the couch in the lounge, the comfortable silence enveloping them like a warm blanket.

Lance lay on his back across the length of the sofa, and Keith lay on top of him, on his stomach, his head resting on Lances chest, eyes closed, and relaxing to the sound of his boyfriend’s rhythmic heart beat.

Lance glanced down at his boyfriend, his hair splayed out across Lances chest like an inky halo, and stroked his cheekbone gently.

Keith let out a soft noise, a mix between a groan and a whimper, and he leaned into Lance’s hand, cuddling closer to his warmth. 

Lance stifled a giggle when Keith scrunched up his nose in his sleep, he really was the cutest guy Lance had ever laid eyes on.

“Keith~~” Lance whispered softly, dragging out his lovers name playfully. 

When Keith didn’t stir, Lance whispered slightly louder.

“Keithy boy~~ wake up!” He moved his hand so that rather than cupping his cheek and jaw, he was carding his fingers through his ebony locks.

Keith sighed contently at the feeling of having Lances hands in his hair, and slowly opened his eyes.

“Hey baby, how’d you sleep?” Lance smiled lovingly.

“Mmmm, good.” Keith mumbled.

Lance chuckled lightly and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Keith’s head.

“You’re beautiful, you know?” He said, wrapping his arms tighter around Keith’s waist.

The response he received was a bright red boyfriend and a light slap on the shoulder.

“Shaddup~” Keith whined.

“Make me, Mullet!” Lance challenged with a silly grin.

Keith grinned back sleepily and leaned up, pressing their lips together lazily, letting Lance take the lead, as he let his eyelids flutter shut again.

Lance responded without hesitation, moving his lips against Keith’s, tracing his hands up Keith’s back, feeling the shivers rack his body, running one hand through his hair, and once again, pressing the other against his cheek, letting his wrist fall on the gorgeous curve of Keith’s jaw.

The kiss wasn’t rushed, and neither were they. It was gentle, and loving, and so softly passionate. The thought of just getting lost in each other was something so fulfilling and pleasant, that Lance let out a deep sigh, and felt Keith smile against his lips.

Lance licked at Keith’s bottom lip, silently asking for consent, and Keith pulled away slightly, their lips still touching, but only ghosting each other.

“Sorry mío cariño...” Lance mumbled.

Keith shook his head. “No it’s, it’s alright, just... as amazing as sex would be right now, I’m too tired,” he let out a giggle at Lances bright red cheeks, “and I’d much rather just keep kissing... if you don’t mind...” he added sheepishly.

“Of course mi amor, that sounds wonderful.” He smiled lovingly and pressed their lips back together.

Keith smiled against Lances lips and reached up to cup his cheek and deepen the kiss ever so slightly.

Hands roamed up and down, through hair, across cheeks, and around waists. Legs tangled in a mess of affection, and butterflies erupted in bellies, just like they did every single time their lips met. 

It was playful. Banter unmet by words, challenges left unspoken. It was a game of love and the contestants and had already won. Their lips danced poetry, and sung passion. 

Keith and Lance were undeniably, unabashedly, in love.

Lance pulled away from those beautiful, kiss swollen lips, and properly looked at the state his boyfriend was in. Indigo eyes were enveloped in black, his cheeks were stained pink, his hair was mussed and tousled, and his lips were the colour of cherries. He was stunning.

Lance let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, and he mumbled a sweet, “I love you.”

Keith smiled, quite enjoying the view himself. Lance’s hair stuck up in every direction, a chocolatey mess on his head. One eyebrow quirked slightly higher than the other, deep blue eyes shone with adoration, and his lips were parted and pulled into a grin.

“Uhh... not to, um, interrupt... or anything...” came a voice from the doorway, causing Lance and Keith to jump suddenly.

“But Allura buzzed the coms four times... without response... we’re doing group training and we can’t exactly do group training without...   
a, a group... so...” Shiro rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Keith huffed, a smile still imprinted across his face. “Sure Shiro, we’ll be out in a minute. Promise.” Shiro raised an eyebrow and shook his head softly, knowingly.

“You think he’s onto us?” Lance asked.

“He kinda just caught us making out... wanna place bets?” Keith sassed.

“Okay! I was joking mullet!” Lance laughed softly.

“I know.” Keith murmured in response, pressing their lips together gently once more before climbing out of his boyfriends lap and walking to the door, making sure to sway his hips ever so slightly.

Lance flushed red and quickly followed him out of the lounge.

Yeah... they were in love. Big time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave any thoughts and comments below and if you have any requests for ships I’m willing to give it a go!
> 
> Thanks lovelies!  
> -Claire <3


End file.
